Two Kits, One Story
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw have made up, and have a kit. Two of them in fact. Read on to find out about their adventures, mischief and lives in Thunderclan! TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes! I finally worked up the courage to write a Warriors fic! Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Jayfeather rushed into the nursery. Squirrelflight was finally giving birth. "Squirrelflight, remember to breathe," Jayfeather meowed, walking around a worried and pacing Brambleclaw.

Thirty minutes later, Squirrelflight had given birth to two beautiful kits. One of them was black with splash of white fur in the shape of a cresent moon on its chest, and the other was orange, also with a splash of white fur on its chest but this time shaped as a sun.

"Congratulations. You are now the proud father of two kits," meowed Jayfeather, exhausted.

"Are they boys? Or are they girls? Or do we have one of each?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I don't know. I can't exactly see them, can I?" Jayfeather meowed, walking out of the nursery. "Ask Leafpool. She was a medicine cat before."

Brambleclaw walked out of the nursery and a few minutes later, came back with Leafpool. Leafpool looked at the kits and said, "The black one's a female and the orange one's a male."

Squirrelflight looked at her kits, who were now suckling, and purred. "Can we name the orange one Sunkit, and the black one Moonkit?" she asked Brambleclaw.

"Whatever you like," Brambleclaw purred back, looking lovingly at his mate and kits.

Sunkit and Moonkit finished suckling and curled up into little balls of fur, huddled together as they slept.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwwww, kittens just make my heart melt! (They're the only things that do). Is it good? Bad? So-so? REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm skipping ahead to where Moonkit and Sunkit are three moons old. Their eyes have changed color by now, or at least Sunkit's have. Moonkit's eyes will be staying blue. Read and review, please!**

* * *

"Sunkit, I'll get you for that!" Moonkit meowed. She chased her brother in circles.

"I didn't even bite you that hard! It was just a nip!" Sunkit purred, amused. He stopped running, causing Moonkit to run into him and bowl him over.

A tired looking Squirrelflight pushed them away from each other. "Sunkit, stop biting your sister."

"It was just a nip!" Sunkit tried to protest, but Squirrelflight had turned to Moonkit.

"And Moonkit, he wouldn't have bit you if you hadn't been playing with his tail. So if you don't want him to bite you, stop playing with his tail."

"Okay!" The kits ran away from their mother, only to run into their father as he brought the queens fresh-kill.

"Hi Brambleclaw!" Moonkit and Sunkit meowed. "Did you battle any Shadowclan warriors today?"

Brambleclaw purred. "No, I went on a hunting patrol," he said.

"Aw, hunting patrols must be boring!" Sunkit meowed, his amber eyes looking at the forest. "I want to fight Shadowclan!"

"You want to fight EVERYBODY. You wouldn't be able to fight if there were no "boring" hunting patrols," Moonkit said. "And besides, if you fought everybody the medicine cats might not have enough herbs for everybody."

"I guess I should leave some cats for the next batch of kits. But don't YOU want to fight Shadowclan and everybody else, Moonkit?"

Moonkit shook her head. "I'd much rather HEAL cats. Not fight them."

"Aw, you wanna be a medicine cat?"

By now their father had delivered the fresh-kill to the queens and went to go tell the apprentices to change the elder's moss.

"Jayfeather's a medicine cat. So there!" Moonkit said.

"What? Just because Jayfeather's our cousin doesn't mean that its the coolest job ever!" Sunkit exclaimed.

"Well it is to me! So there!" Moonkit said. "I'm going inside."

"Why? To much sun for you?" Sunkit meowed. Moonkit turned around. "No. Because Squirrelflight's about to tell us to take a nap anyways."

And she was right. Squirrelflight called them in. "But I'm not tired!" Sunkit complained.

"You will be later," Squirrelflight replied. "So time to take a nap."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: They're five moons old now, but going on six moons. I know, I keep skipping but it's easier than going through their whole life, isn't it? REVIEEEEEEW!**

* * *

Moonkit ventured into Jayfeather's den. Sunkit had eaten to much fresh-kill (Against Squirrelflight's advice) and had a belly-ache.

Jayfeather was sorting his herbs and had his back to her."Hello Moonkit," he said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Moonkit asked. "I could smell you. What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked.

"Sunkit has a belly-ache because he ate to much fresh-kill. Squirrelflight told him to not to!" Moonkit meowed. "But he never listens!"

"Mm-hmm." Jayfeather was only half listening. He was trying to find the juniper berries, or some watermint.

"Here's some watermint. Just have him eat this and he should be fine," Jayfeather said, pushing the watermint towards Moonkit with his paw.

Before she picked up the watermint, Moonkit asked, "How did you become a medicine cat?"

"I became Leafpool's apprentice. She was the medicine cat before you were born. Why?" Jayfeather asked.

"So, it was like how a warrior becomes, well, a warrior?" Moonkit asked.

"Something like that. Only with medicine cats you can't actually be the official medicine cat until your mentor's dead. The only reason I'm a medicine cat now is because Leafpool quit."

"Oh." Moonkit picked up the watermint. "Bye!" she meowed, although it was kind of muffled.

She walked back into the nursery, where Sunkit was moaning. "What took so long?" Sunkit groaned.

"I was asking Jayfeather how to become a medicine cat!" Moonkit exclaimed. "Here's the watermint, by the way."

Sunkit ate the watermint quickly. "It still hurts!" he complained. "It probably takes a few minutes to work. I don't see how you're going to be a warrior if a little belly-ache makes you mewl like a newborn kit!" Moonkit said.

Sunkit ignored his sister.

"Whatever Sunkit. Suit yourself." Moonkit crawled out of the nursery. "Hey Dovepaw!"

Dovepaw turned around. "Hi Moonkit!" she said. Moonkit bounded over.

"Sunkit has a belly-ache, so he can't play. Can you teach me the hunter's crouch?" Moonkit asked.

"Sure!" Dovepaw dropped low to the ground. "First, you drop," Dovepaw explained. Moonkit quickly copied Dovepaw.

"Now, a rabbit will hear you before it smells you, so you have to be sure not to make to much noise," Dovepaw said, demonstrating.

Moonkit followed her, being sure to be more careful of where she put her paws.

"And a mouse will feel you before he hears you, so you have to be light on your paws," Dovepaw continued.

Moonkit continued practicing her hunter's stalk, only she lifted some of her weight from her paws.

Dovepaw purred. "Excellent! You're gonna be a great warrior!"

Moonkit sat down. "I wanna be a medicine cat!"

"I'm sure you'd be a great medicine cat, too," Dovepaw purred. "Dovepaw! We're going to the training hollow with Cinderheart and Ivypaw! Let's go!" Lionblaze, Dovepaw's mentor, called. **(A/N: Aaaaaaah! Lionblaze! Love him! But my favorite character is really Jayfeather. Actually, I love all of them!)**

"Gotta go. See you around, Moonkit!" Dovepaw meowed, walking away. "Bye," Moonkit replied.

_I'm gonna go talk to Firestar!_ Moonkit thought. And then she raced towards Highledge.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, cliffie (Get it? She's going to Highledge? Which is basically a small cliff? And I ended it there? Get it? Oh, never mind)! Aren't Moonkit and Sunkit so cute? And forgive any stupidness, I was bored and then I remebered this fic, so yeah. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And Firestar makes his first appearance! Ooh! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Moonkit finally reached the top._ Why does Firestar have to live on such a high place?_ Moonkit wondered. _Is is so that nobody can see him when he's washing?_

Moonkit walked into Firestar's den. Firestar wasn't around so Moonkit plopped down on the ground to wait.

She looked around.

There was Firestar's nest, in the middle of the den. There were some rabbit bones next to it, like Firestar had just been finishing eating when he went down. Litchen hung from the entrance, like a protective curtain.

Moonkit's tail twitched impatiently. _I hope Firestar comes up soon,_ she thought. Then, as if on cue, Moonkit heard the sounds of a cat scrabbling up the ledge.

_Finally!_ Moonkit thought **(A/N: God forbid Moonkit has to wait up there for another five minutes)**. Firestar entered the den. "Moonkit? What are you doing here?" Firestar asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about my future apprenticeship. Can I be apprenticed to Jayfeather?" Moonkit asked.

_I shouldn't be afraid of my own leader, should I? I mean, if I was afraid of him how could I trust him?_ Moonkit thought. _Still, it is sort of scary._

"I see. You want to be a medicine cat. Well, I'll talk to Jayfeather about it and mull it over. You won't really know until your apprentice ceremony," Firestar said.

"Thank you!" Moonkit said. As she walked out of Firestar's den she thought, _I_ _wonder what "mull it over" means._

* * *

**A/N: I know how kittens act. I have one. Her name is Little Cat and she's the sweetest and the cutest thing to walk on this earth. Moonkit's like Little Cat. And I've read all of the Warrior books at least three times. I LOVE YOU FIRESTAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sunkit's P.O.V. now!**

* * *

Sunkit stuck his head out of the nursery to see Moonkit climbing down Highledge.

_Silly Moonkit! _he thought. _Always doing weird things like talking to the clan leader and not coming to the elders den for stories!_

It was true. Moonkit barely ever went into the elders den, only to say hello and when Squirrelflight sent her in because she was staring at the sunset. Moonkit also did an awful lot of moon gazing, and once (accidentliy) scared the apprentices with a story she made up.

Well, alright, Moonkit just told the story to Squirrelflight and it WAS Squirrelflight who told the apprentices the story, and you tend to take warriors more seriously than kits. But still, it WAS Moonkit's story.

Moonkit bounded over to him. "I was just talking to Firestar about my future apprenticeship," she said

"Weren't you scared?" asked Sunkit.

"Only a little. He's my leader, why should I be terrified?"

"Never mind! Who do thinks gonna be our mentors?"

"I dunno. I hope mine's Jayfeather!"

Sunkit whacked lightly whacked Moonkit. "I know that! I hope mine's Firestar, Brambleclaw or Graystripe!"

"You're not gonna be mentored by the clan leader! And 'paws aren't usually mentored by their kin. And Firestar could choose anybody!" Moonkit scoffed.

"Hey look! There's Brambleclaw! I'm gonna ask him if he fought any loners today!" Sunkit said, walking away.

"So that's your new obsession? Fighting loners?" Moonkit meowed.

"Go play with your imaginary friend!"

"Cloudflower is not imaginary! **(A/N: Yes, she is) **You just can't see her!" Moonkit whined.

"Yeah, whatever!" Sunkit scoffed. Then he ran towards Brambleclaw, with a indignant Moonkit following him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Skippy, skippy! It's after their apprentice ceremony now! Enjoooooooooy! But don't forget to reveiw!**

* * *

"Sunpaw, let's go learn the borders. Don't wander off," Graystripe, Sunpaw's mentor, said. "Alright! A look around the territory! Just what I was looking forward to!" Sunpaw exclaimed, enthusiasticly.

"Moonpaw, I'm going to teach you the names of the herbs and their different uses," Jayfeather said. "Okay!" Moonpaw said, fighting the urge to bounce up and down.

So they went their seperate ways. Moonpaw learned all the herbs names and their uses rather quickly.

Sunpaw was a fast learner too. Graystripe was able to teach him the borders, the hunting crouch AND a few battle moves on his first day.

* * *

"Moonpaw!" Dovepaw shouted. Moonpaw turned around. "What?" Moonpaw asked. It was sort of muffled because she was carrying yarrow.

"Congradulations on getting your wish! You're gonna be a great medicine cat!"

"Thanks! Hold on, I have to put this inside." Moonpaw walked into the medicine cat's den and put the herbs down where Jayfeather had showed her. She then walked outside.

"Dovepaw, I'm so excited! If this was only the first day, imagine what the rest will be like!"

"I felt the same way! Only it was about being a warrior, though."

"Moonpaw! Come here! I'm going to show you how to make a poultice!" Jayfeather called.

"Sorry Dovepaw! Gotta go! See you later," Moonpaw said, ducking into Jayfeather's den. And then she resumed her first day of being an apprentice.

* * *

**A/N: Waaaaaay to short, I know. I'm getting writer's block with this. Any ideas for the next chapter? Feel free to tell me! :)**


End file.
